


Wake-up Call

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Nervousness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a really good first round Roman is very thankful that he and his boyfriend Logan discussed sex while one is asleep.





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Somnophilia, nervousness, anal fingering, anal sex, wet dream mention
> 
> @sanderssidessmutprompts prompt from tumblr
> 
> Roman and Logan have explicitly said they would be up for some sort of play while one of them is asleep. So, after a slow, soft fucking in the evening they cuddle up in bed together, spooning. Roman, who bottomed in the evening, is the big spoon and Logan is asleep in his arms. Roman knows exactly what he’s going to do. Slowly but surely he fingers Logan open and starts fucking into him in that position. Logan wakes up abruptly, strung with arousal and so close to coming that he can’t even warn Roman and comes rutting his cock into the sheets.

Roman knows exactly what he’s going to do. Slowly but surely he fingers Logan open and starts fucking into him in that position. Logan wakes up abruptly, strung with arousal and so close to coming that he can’t even warn Roman and comes rutting his cock into the sheets.

Talking about somnophilia the first time between the two of them was awkward which was to be expected. The conversation about this certain kink had to come up early on in the relationship because both of them were known to have wandering hands.

As a starting place for this new kink, it was deemed that anything they had done while fully awake was acceptable while asleep. Due to the wandering hands of the both of them, they had tried somno a couple of times while they were both asleep and it ended with one of them waking up during or right before an orgasm, not that either of them were complaining. 

Now actually pleasuring the other while one was awake and the other asleep…that seemed much more difficult. Both of them wanted it but both of them were nervous to make the first move even if they had been dating for a while now and discussed it at length. 

But tonight Roman was determined. He had gotten his way all of the night in the bedroom. He had told Logan exactly what he wanted which was to make love not be fucked. What Roman didn’t account for was just how capable Logan was at following instructions especially vague ones.

The night had been magical. Roman hadn’t felt so loved and cared for in a really long time. There was something different about Logan as a top this time…this time he spoke as if he was running out of time.

Logan, of course, had taken his time working Roman up before actually having sex with him. He had decided to bring back fingering as a form of intimacy so that he could watch Roman’s face as hit the right spots and varied the angels. Once knowing Roman was close Logan have his boyfriend what he wanted, his cock inside him. The actual sex was full of Logan praising and kissing Roman anywhere he could and listing all the things he loved. It ended much sooner than expected with both of them cumming quickly and very soon after each other.

Logan couldn’t be bothered to clean up, not right now anyway. Right now he just wanted to be the little spoon in Roman’s arms. Not long after curling up against Roman he drifted to sleep.

Roman smiled as he noticed his boyfriend’s breathing change to signify he was fast asleep. Roman was tired… or at least he thought he was but seeing Logan so blissed out and sleeping made his cock jump to life again. He nuzzled his boyfriend’s shoulder as he spooned the other and allowed his hand to trail down to Logan’s hips.

Roman was nervous but he remembered all the conversations they had about this exact situation and that eased a little of his nervousness. He took a breath and moved slightly to grab the lube behind him. Uncapping the bottle with one hand was more difficult than he anticipated especially after seeing Logan do it so effortlessly many times before. After a bit of fumbling, he finally got the cap open and squirted some lube on his fingers, warming it up a little so the cold didn’t wake up Logan. With his fingers, a tad bit warmer Roman inserted the first one into his boyfriend’s ass.

Logan still fast asleep let out a small mewl of pleasure at the intrusion.

Roman bit his lip to keep from laughing at the cute noise that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He began moving the finger in and out easily. A smile came across his lips as he remembered the discussion they had after Logan had done a bit of research. It was amazing that Roman fell for such a nerd. According to Logan’s research fingering wasn’t necessary, unless inexperienced, but it was fun foreplay, after that discussion they both threw out the unnecessary action.

Logan’s hips bucking brought Roman back out of his thoughts as he inserted a second finger. Roman kissed along Logan’s neck and moved the two fingers with ease, switching angels as much as he could while still holding Logan. He shifted his wrist slightly and smiled happily as his boyfriend let out a loud moan, he’d found the spot.

Roman could tell from his lover’s breathing and body language that he was getting close, so as to not waste any time Roman removed his fingers and lubbed up his cock. He spread Logan’s ass cheeks the best he could with one hand and pushed the tip inside, stifling a moan of his own. Roman started a slow pace of rocking his hips back and forth, smiling each time he got a noise from Logan.

Logan let out a loud moan and pushed back on the cock inside him. His own cock rutting against the fabric of the sheets felt so good, yet painful. He slowly opened his eyes having awoken from what he thought was a vivid wet dream, only to be proven wrong and feel his boyfriend’s cock inside him. He could feel his arousal building up in his groin but he couldn’t find the words to tell Roman that he was close. He felt his boyfriend cum deep inside him which made talking seem even more of an abstract concept. While rutting against the sheets wasn’t nearly as fulfilling as any other means, he was far too close to finishing to think about switching tactics now.

Roman pulled out and slid his hand down Logan’s side gently. Smiling to himself as heard Logan moan his name as he came. He leaned close to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “was that a good way to wake up, baby?”

Logan nodded and rolled over to face Roman, “I’m sure there is something to be said for an orgasm first thing in the morning.” He said breathlessly teaching for his phone to look it up.

Roman laughed and grabbed Logan’s hand, “that can wait till tomorrow, love.” He pulled Logan closer and nuzzled his neck promptly falling asleep in each other’s arms


End file.
